


Red Carnation

by Sabsel98



Series: Hanakotoba [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabsel98/pseuds/Sabsel98
Summary: Red Carnation; Admiration and Love
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hanakotoba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196873
Kudos: 1





	Red Carnation

Batman jumped over a gap between buildings, never letting the criminal in front of him out of sight. She, and it was definitely a woman, even though the mask she was wearing was ridiculous, had stolen jewellery and money from a store nearby, without tripping any alarms.

The only reason he had noticed, was because he had seen her climb out of the skylight, the giant furry cat head a dead give-away.

They'd had a brief fight, which had been clumsy, but quite ferocious on her part, and she had launched herself off the building, using something that looked like a tape covered rope to latch onto a street-light and swing to the next building.

That's how he found himself chasing this madwoman over Gotham's rooftops, wondering how the hell she could see anything with the giant cat mask she was wearing.

She'd almost escaped him several times, but she wasn't wearing scent-patches like he was, so he could simply follow the Beta by smell.

It was kind of stupid, to be honest, Betas were rare and the police would simply use a tracker to hunt down her unique scent and catch her in no time.

Most of his rogues even wore some type of perfume to obscure their scent further, so they couldn't be tracked.

He used his grappling-hook to swing around and catch her in the side with a kick.

She let out a breathless 'oof' and went tumbling, the stupid mask falling off in the process.

She'd also let go of her loot, which he picked up and shouldered.

“Hey, that's mine!”

The woman's face was flushed and her short dark hair was sticking up in all directions.

Bruce sent her a deadpan look, not that she could see it.

“No, it's not. It belongs to the store you robbed.”

“Yeah, well... finders keepers!”

“By that logic it would belong to me now.”

Her green eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

“As if you need it, ass-hat.”

“Oh, and you do?”

“Why do you think I'm running around with this Disney-wannabe thing on my head? Not everyone is being sponsored by Mr. Rich-as-Fuck, like you.”

She kicked the cat mask and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He tilted his head to the side suddenly far more interested in what she was saying.

“Is that what people think?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Please, that suit screams Wayne Enterprises, and the Batman just shows up right after Bruce Wayne returns from his world tour? People in Gotham aren't _that_ stupid. He probably picked you out from some special ops thingy somewhere.”

He had to bite back a snort at that, it was honestly a pretty good cover, he could even play into it both as Batman and Bruce Wayne, have a few “slips” here and there to make sure people believed it.

“Hm, a good theory.”

The Beta levelled him with a look that screamed disbelief, then she sighed.

“You gonna ship me off to the police now?”

“No.”

The word was out of his mouth before he could think about it.

“I'm going to bring this back to the store. Since this is a first-time offence, I'm going to let you go with a slap on the wrist.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You do realise I'm going to steal again, right?”

He frowned.

“Why? Can't you just get a job?”

She let out a humourless laugh and her scent turned cold and sharp like a blade.

“I don't know if you've noticed, sweetheart, but I'm a Beta. Betas don't get jobs. We're untrustworthy, don't you know?”, her voice was full of bitterness and trembling with rage.

He _hadn't_ known that.

Betas were incredibly rare, it being technically a presenting defect were a child presented as both Omega and Alpha at the same time.

She was actually the first he'd ever spoken to.

“I'm sorry.”

She deflated and looked away.

“Not like you can do anything about it.”

Couldn't he?

He remembered how fast this woman was, how she fought well, even untrained as she was, and how she seemed to know Gotham's rooftops as well as her back alleys.

“Maybe I can help you.”

She stared at him, confusion evident on her face.

“How so?”

“What are your thoughts on vigilantism?”

…

…

…

“I had an idea.”, Selina said, ducking under a punch and smoothly dodging the kick he threw at her after.

She had improved a lot in the two months they'd been training.

“Should I be worried?”, he rolled away from the crack of her whip.

“No, my ideas are always good.”

“You are fighting with a _bullwhip._ ”

She snorted.

“Yeah, and I'm kicking your ass.”

As she said that the Batman managed to get in close and swipe her legs from under her.

“Kicking my ass, hm?”

A smirk was tugging at his lips as she rolled her eyes and sat up.

“Oh, don't be so smug.”, she stood and went over to the edge of the training area, picking up her water bottle and taking a swig, “So I was thinking... I could be a snitch.”

Bruce stared at her, uncomprehending.

“What?”

She turned to him, throwing him his bottle, her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

“Well, people don't know that I'm associated with you and since my suit, once it's done, doesn't scream 'I am working with the bat!' I thought I could maybe pretend to be a crook and give you information on some of the rogues.”

He frowned.

“That's very dangerous, if you're found out, you're dead.”

She shrugged.

“You go out every night and fight the scum of Gotham, a stray bullet is all it would take for you to die. That's not any less dangerous.”

He sighed at her stubbornness, although she wasn't wrong.

“And what are you going to do?”

She grinned.

“What I was doing, before. Stealing shiny things. Of course I'm not going to keep them, because the Batman just so happens to always catch me.”

Bruce smiled.

“And if your loot contains a thumbdrive with information...”

She lifted her hands in a what-can-you-do? gesture.

“Well, I certainly didn't mean to do that.”

He chuckled.

“It's a good plan.”

Selina beamed, her minty scent sweetening with her happiness, it reminded him of ice cream, the good kind, with chocolate chips in it.

He shook his head slightly.

“Make sure you wear your scent suppressant patches next time you come by.”

“Why? Am I distracting you, big boy?”, she purred.

He scowled at her, not that she could see it.

Bruce had come to consider the Beta a friend over the course of the last two months. She was witty and kind, and she could make him laugh like few people could. He was, however, slightly uncomfortable whenever she flirted with him, an occurrence that seemed to happen more and more lately. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, Selina was a very beautiful woman, with her inky hair, bright green eyes and bow-shaped lips, it was that he was uncomfortable with the fact that she didn't know who he really was. He had toyed with the thought of revealing his identity to her, especially since he was bringing her into this dangerous world of his, but there was this niggling piece of doubt that kept telling him not to trust her.

Maybe after she had made her debut as Catwoman?

“No, but they take some time to get used to. It's a bit unpleasant to cover your glands like that and it's best not to get distracted when you go out.”

Selina tilted her head to the side.

“Huh, I thought you just slapped the things on and were ready to go. Oh well, guess I'll come by incognito next time.”

She waved at him and headed up the staircase that led to the lockers and shower.

He watched her go and settled down to wait.

He really needed to install a second shower in the cave.

…

…

…

Bruce winced slightly as he landed on the rooftop. He really shouldn't be out today, but it was Selina's debut and he'd promised to meet up with her.

He leaned against the wall of the rooftop entrance, breathing through the pain.

Fucking cramps.

He saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye and straightened, only to relax as he saw Catwoman slink towards him.

The suit fit her well.

“So, how did it go?”

She grinned.

“I met a few of Penguin's goons, who were curious about me, after they saw me scouting out a jeweller. Nice guys, one of them tried to get handsy. I broke his finger.”

He snorted.

“You really know how to make an impression.”

Her grin turned even sharper and she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw him wince.

“Hey, you okay? You didn't get shot or something, right?”, her words were teasing, but her voice had a worried lilt to it.

He waved her off.

“Ah, no. I'm fine.”  
He could see her frown behind the green tinted glass of her goggles.

“You don't have to lie to me. Something's wrong.”

He thought for a moment. He _had_ wanted to reveal himself to her after her debut, hadn't he?

Oh, but this was such a stupid way to do it.

He sighed. _Oh, well._

“I usually don't go out during this time of the month, since I get pretty bad cramps and I faint, sometimes, which is rather problematic.”

She startled, then stared at him in disbelief.

“Your an Omega? And, uh...”

“On my period, yes.”

Bruce snorted as she sputtered.

“Yeesh, well let's get you out of here, then. You could've just said that you couldn't come. No reason to go out of your way, just for me. Especially if you're not feeling well.”

He raised an eyebrow, as he followed her down the fire escape, having already called for the Batmobile.

“Why wouldn't I go out of my way? You're important to me.”

Selina almost took a tumble down the steps and barely caught herself on the railing.

Bruce's heart almost took a dive with her and he let out a curse.

“Are you okay?”

She blinked at him, her pretty eyes wide.

“Yes!”, she squawked, her voice slightly higher than usual, “B-But you can't just say shit like that! Jesus, Bats!”

“Why not?”, Bruce, asked, amused.

She quickly trundled down the rest of the steps, to the dirty asphalt of the alleyway, behind the apartment building.

“Because-! Reasons! Also, does our mutual employer now about your presentation? I doubt he'd mind, since Wayne's an Omega himself, but it's still-”

She stopped, dead in her tracks, and he couldn't keep the grin from growing on his face.

The Beta whirled around, one finger pointed at him.

“You! You're-! You _asshole_!”

He laughed, hard.

She slapped him on the shoulder.

“Stop laughing! It's not funny!”

“It kind of is.”

The dark haired woman crossed her arms over her chest.

“I actually _did_ plan on telling you tonight, but well.”

She snorted as she flopped into the passenger seat of the Batmobile.

“Your period got in the way?”

He grimaced.

“It tends to do that.”

Selina chuckled at that and they drove along the empty road.

“Yeah, glad I don't have to deal with that shit.”

Bruce made a curious noise at the back of his throat.

“You don't?”

“No, I'm more Alpha-leaning, but even Omega-leaning Beta's generally don't have to deal with it, since we're all infertile.”

It felt like she had dropped a stone into his stomach with her words.

“I'm sorry.”

She looked out the window, the street-lights alternately bathing her in light, then leaving her in darkness.

“It's fine.”

He could tell that it wasn't.

…

…

…

“It's kind of weird, seeing you out of the suit, like this.”

“It's kind of weird seeing you in daylight.”

Selina stuck out her tongue, which had half-chewed food on it, since he had invited her over for lunch, a few days after his identity reveal.

“That's gross, Lina.”

She did a little giggle-snort, which he found absolutely _adorable_.

“It's just. You're way smaller, I mean, you're still tall and muscly for an Omega, but it's _very_ clear that you are not an Alpha, so _how?_ ”

He snorted.

“Been admiring my figure, have you?”

She flushed slightly, but leant back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

“Don't think I haven't seen you sneak a peek before, Mister.”

Bruce chuckled and raised his hands.

“Can you blame me?”

Selina flushed darker, but then looked away, biting her lip.

“People tend to stop looking after the curiosity has worn off...”

“I won't.”

Her eyes snapped to his and he held her gaze, trying to chase away the uncertainty that was swimming in her eyes like tiny fish.

She swallowed, hard.

“You haven't answered my question.”

“The suit is padded to make my breasts and hips seem smaller and my shoulders broader, the cape also helps to obscure my silhouette.”

She tilted her head, much like a curious cat, he noted with a mixture of amusement and fondness.

“Huh, well it certainly does it's job. I totally thought you were an Alpha.”

His heart suddenly jumped up into his throat.

“Is- Is that a problem? That I'm not, I mean?”

She looked at him for a few, terribly long, heartbeats.

There were a lot of ways she could interpret his question.

Whether she would still work together with him as Catwoman.

Whether they could still be friends.

Whether what was growing between them was still a possibility.

“I don't mind, you being Omega. I'll still work with you in the field.”

His heart sank.

“And... I'm attracted to both... if that's what you're asking?”

She had tentatively reached out to take his hand.

“It is.”

He smiled and flipped his hand, so he could intertwine their fingers.

…

…

…

Batman landed on the roof of Selina Kyle's apartment building and stumbled, holding onto his side. Blood was bubbling from between his fingers and he knew he'd never make it to the cave. So he'd come here instead.

He just hoped Selina was home.

Climbing down the fire escape, which was far harder than it had any right to be, he stopped by his girlfriend's window and gave the pane a good knock.

There were a few heartbeats where nothing happened, and Bruce felt a cold stone of anxiety form in his stomach, but then the lights were turned on inside the apartment and Selina opened the window, blinking blearily.

“Jesus, B... you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing knocking on my window in the middle of the- is that blood?!”

He fell more through the window, than he climbed and gritted out a strained: “Yep.”

“Fuck... okay. Stay here, I'll grab the first aid kit.”

She helped him sit down, leaning against the wall, and bustled away.

Bruce blinked black spots from his vision and looked around curiously. He hadn't been to the Beta's apartment before, she always came to him, or they stole kisses on a rooftop here and there.

It was a pretty small place, there was a rickety couch to his left and a bookshelf, that was overflowing with books and various knick-knacks, was shoved against the far wall. He was squinting at a picture of a teenaged Selina with an older woman that could only be her mother, when the Beta came back into the room.

She knelt in front of him, her scent sharp with worry, and began undoing his suit, carefully peeling the soaked spandex off.

“This is not what I had in mind, when I thought of you taking my clothes off.”, he slurred.

His girlfriend snorted, dabbing at the wound with disinfectant, before threading a needle.

“You think about that often?”

“Hmm, sometimes... I'd like for you to spend the night at some point.... s'not like we gotta do anything... if-if you're not ready for that...”

She pressed her lips together and he winced slightly at the pull of skin, as she started to stitch him back together.

“You noticed that, huh?”

Bruce tipped his head back and closed his eyes, trying to get his muddled thoughts back together.

“You... you always leave... did you have- have bad experiences w-with, uh, with sleepovers or somethin'?”

Selina chuckled, there was no mirth in the sound.

“Wouldn't just be a sleepover, now, would it?”

He opened his eyes and tried to catch her gaze.

“Not if you don't want to... I... I'd be happy if-if you're just there when I wake up.”

The Beta still avoided his eyes.

“Wow,... almost dying from blood-loss makes you a sap, apparently.”

He laid his hand over hers as she put a patch of gauze over the wound.

“Lina. I'm serious.”

She reluctantly met his gaze, and whatever she saw in his eyes seemed to reassure her, because she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. He sank into the kiss, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Well, seems like you're gonna spend the night anyway, so...”

He gave her a weak smile and she helped him to the bathroom, where he clumsily washed off the blood and grime still clinging to him, as Selina searched for something for him to wear.

“These might be a bit tight, but they'll do for one night.”

She handed him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, which were indeed rather tight.

Bruce slowly followed her to the bedroom, brows furrowing at the sight of the tense line of her shoulders. She threw the covers back and flopped into the bed, leaving enough space for him to slide in next to her. He gingerly sat on the edge of the mattress, feeling awkward.

“Selina, what's going on? You know I'm in no shape to do anything and, like I said earlier, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to... Has there been an... an incident where-?”  
“No! No, no, no! I wasn't- None of that.”, she had actually sat up, staring at him with wide green eyes, “It's... it's just... I'm. I'm kind of weird down there and... People haven't always been kind.”

He reached for his girlfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I don't care what you have between your legs. And if you don't want any sex at all, then that's fine, too. I'm just happy if I can have you by my side.”

Her eyes softened and her scent sweetened in that way that he loved, and she scooted closer to lean her head against his shoulder.

“Now, that's definitely the blood-loss talking.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple.

“It's not.”

Selina lifted her head and cupped his cheek, his eyes fluttered and he leaned into it, his heart blooming with fondness.

“C'mon, let's get you to sleep, big guy.”

…

…

…

Bruce had just finished putting in his earrings, when he heard a whistle from the doorway.

“Somebody call SWAT, 'cause my boyfriend's a bombshell.”

He chuckled and pulled Selina close to him.

“That was terrible.”

“Can't have been that bad if it made you laugh.”, she said, drawing circles on his hips with her thumbs, “I've never been to anything like this before... I'm honestly kinda nervous.”

The Omega leaned down and kissed her softly.

“It's just a charity function, no big deal.”

His girlfriend huffed and stepped back, tugging at her tux.

“Easy for you to say.... You sure you don't want me to wear Alpha-perfume?”

Bruce cupped her cheek, trailing his thumb over her cheekbone and marvelling at the softness of her skin.

“No, I'm not ashamed of who you are, and neither should you be.”

Her eyes skittered from his for a heartbeat, before meeting them again.

“You'll probably be the talk of the evening, then.”

He snorted.

“Like that's anything unusual. Although, I'm kind of hoping Jack Drake will show up. It's going to take some of the attention off us.”

Selina tilted her head to the side curiously.

“Why's that?”

“Well, he mated the CEO of his company, which is a big faux pas. After all, you don't marry the employees.”, he rolled his eyes at that, “Also, rumour has it, that it was a shotgun wedding, which, seeing as it was three months ago, would be very obvious should he show up.”

Selina laughed.

“Quite the drama, I see. And here I thought this would be boring.”

…

…

…

Selina awoke slowly from her slumber. She blinked, in the warm morning light and glanced at the Omega sleeping at her side.

Bruce looked like something out of a dream, his face soft in sleep and the light of dawn giving his skin an ethereal glow.

Selina reached out and gently ran her fingers through his tussled, dark hair. He snuffled and burrowed further into the pillow. It made her smile.

_Who would've thought the big, bad Batman could be so cute?_

The Beta pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's brow, before rising from the bed. Her naked feet made no sound on the carpet, as she padded to the bathroom.

She took some clothes from a drawer in the closet. Once she had started sleeping over at the manor regularly, more and more of her things had started to migrate out of her tiny apartment in the Narrows, and into the old, dark house.

Selina smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Love-bites were littering her creamy skin, painting a path from her throat to her hip. Bruce had been rather thorough in his exploration of her body, once she had allowed him to see her. And he had kept his promise, he hadn't looked away, he hadn't treated her like a conquest, or a curiosity. He hadn't been disappointed when he discovered that she had no knot, hadn't been weirded out by the fact that she had no balls, hadn't been disgusted by the entrance to the little dip, that was hidden behind her penis.

He had actually _touched_ her there. Fingering the cavity that might have formed a vagina in another life, while simultaneously taking her into his mouth.

Selina was pretty sure she'd never come so hard in her life.

She had had sex before, she had fucked and been fucked multiple times, but in her twenty-four years of living, she'd never made love.

Until last night that is.

As she pulled on her clothes, she heard shuffling from the bedroom.

Bruce was awake, when she exited the bathroom, he was sitting up in bed, stretching his arms above his head.

“Good morning, sleepy-head.”, she said cheerily, catching one of his hands on their way down and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

He smiled at her, the expression soft, and his pale eyes full of affection.

“Good morning.”

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him into a hug, just because she could. He let out a happy little hum and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet, warm scent.

He smelled like vanilla and whipped cream.

“I love you.”, she whispered against his sleep-warm skin.

There was no hesitation as he answered with a soft: “I love you, too.”

As she closed her eyes, she idly wondered what she had done to deserve this, because she would do it a thousand times over if it meant that she could keep it forever.


End file.
